Jacynth Yuki
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: A girl is is usually alone and bullied for her heterochromia eyes. How will she expect to break out of her shell in time to help some other kids at her summer camp (that she was forced to go to) save the world?
1. The beginning

"And so it begins..."

**Ok, I deleted this story because I wanted to make some changes to it. First of all, let me tell you that Jace will still have Strabimon as her partner, so don't worry about that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

It was at summer camp when it all started...

The day was normal, but then, out of nowhere, it started snowing and a blizzard broke out, making all the campers run for shelter in their huts to wait the storm out.

When it finally did stop, only the eight kids in one hut were brave enough, or maybe stupid enough, to come out to observe the odd phenomena.

A boy with wild brown hair and goggles dressed in a blue shirt with orange stars on it, brown shorts, white gloves and white shoes with blue on them opened the door first and gasped at the sight of the winter wonderland in summer.

Needless to say, the canoe races were canceled.

"So let's have toboggan races instead!" he laughed running out.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" a little boy dressed in green with a helmet like hat and schoolbag laughed, running out.

"Hey, TK, be careful! Slow down!" an older version of the boy dressed in a green sleeveless shirt, brown gloves with matching boots and jeans ran out.

"Brr! It is freezing! And I didn't even bring a jacket." a red head shivered wearing a blue hat, orange top, pink gloves, jeans and black shoes with red stripes as she walked out into the frosty area.

"Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worse!" a boy with blue hair and glasses came out next.

"Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" a girl dressed in pink asked, marveling at the snow.

"How can it snow in the summer? This is too weird." A girl dressed in a red sweater that had a black tank top under it, jeans and black shoes said.

She had two different colored eyes, but didn't like the way people stared at her because of it, so she often hid one of her eyes with her hair, the right eye being the one she kept hidden since it was a reddish color of brown and the left was a pretty green color.

"Still not working!" she heard a boy say.

She turned to the red head that was dressed in orange and green, seeing that he was trying to get his laptop to work, but the connection had failed.

Then she heard all the kids outside talking about something all at once.

"Hey, what're their names? Izzy! Jace! Come on out here, you two gotta see this!" the goggle boy called.

The two gathered their things and went out to see everyone staring at the strange green lights that were up in the sky.

"It's beautiful! Magical even!" the pink girl said.

"Yeah, but what is it?" asked Izzy.

"Maybe an aurora?" asked the red head.

"You mean aurora borealis. That's impossible! You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south." Izzy said.

"Tell that to the snow." the red haired girl said.

"I really think we all oughta get back inside before we all come down with ammonia!" the bluenette said, worried.

"And miss this? The sky is, like, short circuiting!" the older blond exclaimed.

"Hey, what's that?" exclaimed the goggle head.

The lights disappeared and a strange swirling vortex appeared in its place. It began to glow and shot out eight different lights that looked like fireballs, making everyone gasp and stare in fear.

"Do you think we need sun screen?" asked the pink girl.

Everyone then ran around, ducking out of the way as the fireballs hit the ground, causing mini explosions, blasting snow over everyone.

Jace narrowly avoided getting hit by one and tripped down next to the two blond boys.

After it all settled, everyone got up and went to check out what those things really were.

"Everyone, are you alright?" asked the red headed girl.

"We're still here." the older blond said as he helped his brother.

"That was scary!" whined the pink girl.

"W-what was it?" asked the bluenette.

"Meteors?" hypothesized Izzy.

Then, whatever those things were, they came out of the ground and everyone grabbed one on instinct.

"OK, so it's not meteors!" Izzy said.

"What...are these?" the red headed girl asked.

Jace groaned at the noise they were making, but no else seemed to hear it.

"My guess is some sort of remote digital apparatus."Izzy concluded.

"No instructions?" the older blonde asked.

Just then, a huge wave of water shot up.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" the goggle head cried.

Everyone yelled as they were swept up by the wave, but didn't get wet at all as they spun up in the air.

"I knew I should have went to cheerleading camp!" pink girl cried.

After a while, Jace groaned, happy to find herself waking up from that freaky dream.

She pushed herself up as she shook her head to get the haze of sleep out of her head and then blinked as she saw that she was in a lush forest instead of her bed. She looked around, puzzled at how she had gotten there.

"You all right?" the voice asked.

Jace looked down in front of her to see a cute blue cat head with a tail and had darker blue stripes on his head and tail and last he had wide innocent gold eyes in looking at her worried.

"Uh, that depends; are you real?" she asked.

"You have no need to worry. I'm Wanyamon and I'm your partner." He said with a gentle smile.

"I don't...understand. Partners?" Jace asked.

"Yes. I've been waiting a long time for you to come find me, Jacynth." He said shocking her.

"Whoa, how did you know what my name was?" she asked.

"We're partners. We were destined to meet. That is how." Wanyamon said.

"Wait, what about all the others? We have to find them right away." Jace said, standing up.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." he said.

Jace frowned and got up and began walking forward, looking around for any of the other seven kids as her so called partner followed her.

She paused as she heard talking and listened closely.

She recognized one of the voices belonging to the red haired girl and decided to make her way over to the direction she heard the voices coming from.

"I am enchanted to meet you friends of Sora. Welcome." said a pleasant voice.

"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other."

Jace came into the clearing and saw Sora with Tai and Izzy, who also had their own digimon.

"Looks kinda like a radish." Tai said, looking at Yokomon.

"Must be another one of them, whatever they are." said Izzy.

Then a small white creature came out, standing in front of the pink head and the pink ghost.

"Uh oh." Tai said.

"Hey, who are they?" Jace whispered to her partner.

"That one with the red eyes is Koromon, the one with big dark eyes is Motimon. The last one who just came in is Tokomon." Wanyamon explained.

"They're popping up everywhere!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Hello, I am Tokomon." the white creature said.

"Hey, TK, over here!" he called.

"Coming!"

The small blond boy came running out of the brush, smiling.

"Tokomon, there you are!" he laughed.

"TK!" the older blond came out, chasing after him.

"Hey, Matt! You too?" said Tai.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Matt said.

"No, I meant that thing under your arm." Tai said.

"Oh, this guy? Yeah, well..." Matt trailed off.

"Hello." the digimon under his arm blushed.

"You appear pleasant. Tsunomon's the name and I'm quite pleased to meet you."

Suddenly, Wanyamon hopped out of the brush making his partner gasp at that as she quickly followed after him.

Everyone turned to look as the blue creature came bouncing in with a girl tailing him.

"Hey, you're Jace, right?" asked Tai.

"Yeah, I am." she said bashfully as she didn't like being the center of attention.

"Yes, she is Jacynth and I am Wanyamon." The blue head said.

Then, everyone heard someone yell and turned to see the bluenette come running towards them, a cute dragon like creature floating behind him.

"Joe?" Tai said.

"Help me! This thing-! This thing... It won't leave me alone!" he panted.

"Hey, who you callin' a thing? I'm no stuffed animal! The name's Bukamon."

Joe yelled again as he saw Bukamon on his shoulder, making the dragon laugh.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those things down there?" he pointed to the digimon.

He paused for a second and then yelled again.

"They're... They're everywhere! What are they?" Joe asked.

"We're..." Bukamon started, swooping down to sit next to the others.

"Digimon! Digital monsters!" they said proudly.

"How long did they rehearse that?" Jace asked her partner.

"A while." Wanyamon answered.

"Digital monsters?" Tai asked.

"Yes, digimon!"

"We're not just digital monsters; we're much more than that! We're also...kinda cute!" Koromon said.

"And...very loyal." Tsunomon blushed.

"With beautiful hair!" said Yokomon.

"Or maybe no hair at all!" said Motimon.

"And we can be funny! Ha!" laughed Bukamon.

"And adorable!" said Tokomon.

"And intelligent." Wanyamon said.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you! My name's Tai and these are my friends from camp." Tai said.

"I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you have here, except for the bugs." she greeted.

"The self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt."

"No autographs, please!" he joked.

"This is Joe."

"I'd shake your hand... if you had any." he said.

"This here is..." Tai trailed off.

"Jacynth, please call me Jace, nice to meet everyone." she said, blushing.

"Izzy here is our computer expert." Tai continued.

"Do you have any internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And last, but not least, this little guy is, uh..."

"TK, call me TK and I'm not as small as I look!" he said.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked.

"Hey, what happened to the girl with the funny pink hat?" asked Sora.

"Now now, her name is Mimi." Tai said.

The sound of a creature roaring in the distance was heard, but no one seemed to pay any mind to it.

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers or on a nature hike." Izzy said.

They then heard a girl yell: "AHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The kids and digimon all started heading off in that direction.

"OK, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy muttered.

"Mimi! Where are you?" Tai yelled.

The pink clad girl ran out from behind a tree, a plant creature following her.

"There she is!" Sora said.

"It's OK; you don't have to be afraid." Tai smiled.

"I don't think she's running from that little thing." Jace said fearful.

A huge red beetle then flew out from the trees making them all stop in fear and shock.

"It's that big bug again!" Tai exclaimed.

It then flew over them, disappearing into the trees as everyone then picked themselves up from the ground when they had dove down to avoid getting hit.

"Mimi, are you alright?" the plant asked her partner.

"Think so." Mimi panted.

"Don't worry. Tanemon's here to protect you!" it said.

"It's OK now." Sora said, going over to comfort Mimi.

"Oh, Sora!" she cried.

"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai cried.

Everyone began running away as the bug came flying after them, Jace quickly gathering her digimon up in her arms and running beside TK and Matt.

"Down!" Matt cried, pushing his brother and the girl down.

Everyone then ducked, as the bug flew over them.

"Will this nightmare never end?" Joe asked.

"My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon cried.

"OK, that does it! No more running away!" Tai said, annoyed.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said.

"And not win anyway." Izzy chimed in.

Everyone began running again, but stopped and gasped as they saw that they wound up at a cliff.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked, sarcastically.

"Be careful, Tai." Sora said.

Tai looked down below and sighed in defeat.

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way!"

"Another way where?" Sora asked.

They all screamed and ran to the cliff as the bug burst into the clearing, making everyone duck down as he swooped over them.

"Watch out, Tai!" Sora called.

Koromon saw the bug chasing after Tai, so he jumped in and spat these weird bubbles at him, making the bug fly away.

"Not again!" Tai cried, watching his partner fall.

"Digimon attack!" Yokomon cried.

As a single unite, the digimon all jumped in, attacking the bug with these 'acid bubbles' they spat out, but the bug knocked them out of the way.

"Yokomon!" Sora cried.

"Wanyamon!" Jace yelled, running over to her injured partner as the bug crashed into the trees.

She scooped him up as the other kids did the same to their partners.

"Oh, are you alright?" she asked, tearing up.

"I'm okay, calm down..." he slurred.

"You calm down. I was worried sick about you! What on earth were you thinking?" she scolded him.

"I just wanted to protect you. It's my job." Wanyamon moaned.

Jace let a few tears fall as he said that, not used to anyone risking themselves for her like he had done.

"Oh no!" Joe cried.

The bug came out of the trees and he was royally pissed off!

He started snapping his pincers together, almost like he was mocking them for having nowhere else to go.

"Get back!" Matt yelled.

He grabbed Jace's arm, startling her at the contact, and forced her to her feet as everyone ran over to the goggle head at the edge of the cliff, and pushed her behind him.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him!" Sora said, holding Yokomon protectively.

"Me too. Guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said, holding Koromon.

"Ah, I knew I should have brought my bug spray." Matt said.

"OK, get ready to run!" Tai said, nervously as the bug got closer.

"No we fight!" Koromon said.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"That's right. It's the only way. Stay and fight!"

"Give it up will ya!" Tai said.

"No, he's right, we gotta do this. I never turn my back on a fight." Wanyamon said.

"Please don't." Jace cried.

"No, they're right. It's time that we show what we're made of!" Motimon said.

"No don't!" Izzy cried.

"They're right!" Yokomon chimed.

"No way. It's hopeless; you're no match for him Yokomon!" Sora said.

"We can do it! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon cried.

All the digimon started struggling, forcing themselves out of their partner's arms.

Wanyamon turned to Jace, seeing the conflict in her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Her one brown eye and one green eye both widened at that.

She worried her lip between her teeth as she thought about it and sighed in defeat.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Promise me that you'll come back." she begged.

"I will!" he nodded.

With that, she let him go as all the other digimon broke free from their holds, charging off to fight Kuwagamon, ignoring everyone calling for them to come back.

As everyone went to chase after them, the sky turned dark and eight beams of light shot from the sky, hitting the digimon and made them go through some weird transformation.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!"

"Wanyamon digivolve too…Strabimon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon!"

The light faded and revealed the new forms of their digimon.

"What in the-? Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They're...bigger." Tai said.

Then, the digimon all attacked Kuwagamon, pushing him back, but he knocked them down.

"All right, then. You asked for it!" Agumon growled.

"Poison Ivy!" growled Palmon, vines coming out of her hands, holding him down.

"Boom Bubble!" cried Patamon, hitting him with a burst of air.

Strabimon growled and jumped up at Kuwagamon, using his sharp claws to leave deep scratch marks in his face, making the giant bug cry out in pain.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled, electrocuting Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon flew down to the ground, Gomamon taking his chance and rolled under his leg, tripping him.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon called, shooting a fireball at him.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon growled, breathing a stream of blue flames.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon growled, letting off some green flames.

"Now, all together!" called Agumon.

They all put their attacks together and blasted Kuwagamon, sending him back into the forest, extremely wounded and defeated.

All of the kids were too dumbfounded to even saw anything.

"They made vapour ware out of him." said Izzy.

"Amazing." Tai said.

"Tai, I told you we could do it!" Agumon cried.

All of the digimon ran to their respective partners to celebrate.

"Koromon! Or Agumon! Whoever you are! You did it! You did it! You did it!" Tai cried, hugging the orange dino.

"Jacynth! Are you all right?" Strabimon asked as he ran over to his partner, the wolf like creature standing taller than her at 5'11.

"You were too awesome!" she gushed hugging him, making his face flushed under his blue fur.

Everyone's celebration was cut short as they heard a familiar roar and saw Kuwagamon burst out of the trees...again!

"Watch out!" Sora yelled.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Tai said.

Kuwagamon slammed into the cliff, making it break and everyone fell off, crying for help as they fell to their doom.

To be continued...


	2. Birth of Greymon

"The Birth of Greymon"

Everyone was falling to their doom after Kuwagamon broke the ledge of the cliff they were standing on.

"Sora!" Biyomon cried.

"Izzy!" Tentomon fly to him.

"TK!" Patamon yelled.

The three digimon grabbed onto their human's hands, trying to fly them up by flapping their wings, but it didn't work out the way they wanted, seeing as they were falling again.

Palmon hung onto Mimi and used her Poison Ivy to grab onto a boulder on the side of the cliff to pull them to safety, but the boulder came loose and they fell again.

Strabimon was holding Jace in his arms and used one of his hands to dig into the side of the cliff to stop their falling, but the rock his claws caught came lose, so they continued to fall.

Joe and Gomamon hit the water first, and Gomamon yelled out something that sounded like 'fishes' and a school of colorful fishes surrounded him, picking up Joe and catching everyone else before they hit the water.

"Wow. This is some ride." Tai said.

"Hey, look out!" Matt yelled.

Kuwagamon was falling off the cliff and landed in the water, creating a huge wave.

Everyone hung onto something as the ride got pretty bumpy, like they were going down rapids and finally, after it was over; they were washed up on the shore of another forest.

"I knew we'd be OK. I wasn't worried." Matt stated.

"What was that? A floating fish market?" Joe asked.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha!" Gomamon joked.

"I'm kiddin'! Those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift." he said.

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food. Thank you, uh, I guess it's not Bukamon." Joe said.

"Gomamon now." he wagged his tail.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked his digimon.

"Mm-mm. Now I'm Patamon." he said.

"It's all because we digivolved." explained Agumon.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said.

"So digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy said.

"Right. All of us digivoled. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon!"

"And me, I was Koromon and changed into Agumon."

"I was Wanyamon and then became Strabimon."

"Mm-hm. When you digivolve, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now or still digimon?" Tai asked.

"Digimon. What else?" Strabimon said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes and I needed your help to do it, Tai." Agumon smiling at Tai.

"What?" Tai asked.

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process, in order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon said to Tai.

"Really?" he asked.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said.

"Sure don't!" Biyomon sang.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything." The bug said.

"Thanks for my magical powers!" Palmon spun around in a happy dance in front of Mimi.

"This whole thing makes my head spinny!" she whined.

"So I helped you change. That is so cool!" TK exclaimed.

"Yep. Sure is!" Patamon flapped his ears.

"My folks warned me not to talk to strangers." Joe said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, get this straight, kid. We aren't strangers. We're your partners. Besides, you're really the strangers here." Strabimon said as he saw that Gomamon appeared to be hurt by Joe's words.

Joe shrunk back when he saw the glare the wolf was giving him, so Jace placed a hand on Strabimon's shoulder to get him to stop and the wolf raised his nose in the air and turned away from the blue haired boy in a snobbish way.

"OK, come on. So what are we going to do?" Matt asked.

"If only there was a pay phone nearby. We could call the police, the fire department, my mother." Joe said after he recovered from the verbal attack.

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai broke in.

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain." Sora said.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt said.

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." Joe said.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading away from here." Matt argued.

"Matt's right, but without a compass, we don't even know which way is North." Izzy said.

"Wait I do!" Tentomon said.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's the opposite of South." Tentomon said and Izzy grunted in annoyance at that.

Strabimon, getting impatient from the fruitless arguing, took hold of Jace's hand and led the girl away from the group and everyone just shrugged, deciding to follow after him.

A few minutes later, Gomamon was swimming in lake beside the forest path everyone was walking on, as the kids decided to get to know their friends better.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora said.

"They sure are different and I thought they were just subtropical." Izzy said.

"Whatever they are...they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe sniffled.

"Hey, Joe. Is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked.

"Digital monsters, exactly who came up with that name?" Izzy frowned.

"Is there a problem with it?" Strabimon asked as his tail twitched in annoyance.

"What is his deal?" Matt asked.

"Strabimon is a special digimon. He's the last of his kind." Gabumon explained and Jace looked at her partner with a shocked look.

"Just call us digimon. We like that." Tentomon said hoping to steer the conversation to safer territories, knowing how Strabimon could be easily set off by the smallest things.

"I only ask because your composition is hardly machine-like." Izzy said.

"Oh really?" Tentomon drawled.

He then started giving off little sparks, making Izzy cover himself.

"Hey, watch it!" Izzy yelped.

"So, Patamon, can ya really fly?" TK asked.

"Of course!" He then jumped in the air and started flapping.

"Wow, that's cool. But you're going the wrong way."

"I'm faster than that. Watch." Biyomon said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to walk?" Sora asked as the two were panting, trying to fly forward.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask; who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

"It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon said.

"Wow, maybe you can make me work with it." Mimi cheered as her partner blushed in bashfulness.

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" Palmon asked.

"Well, honestly I never really thought about it." Mimi said.

"Honestly, I kind of like my hair the way it is." Palmon said.

"Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story." Tai said.

"Yep." Agumon said.

"But…of course not a single soul will ever believe me." Tai said.

"That Kuwagamon back there…he was huge." Izzy said.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon said.

"Aw, nothing like the smell of the ocean!" Gabumon sighed.

"Everybody in the water!" Gomamon called.

"Hey, let's build a giant sand castle." TK said.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi whined.

"Strabimon, are you really the last of your kind?" Jace asked in a soft voice so no one would hear them.

"Or so I've been told. I refuse to believe what anyone else has to say about it." He said with a frown.

Jace gave him a sad look, wondering how he must really feel about this situation.

She then gasped as she heard ringing.

"Hey, listen! Did you hear that?" Matt asked.

"A phone!" Tai said.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said.

As the ringing continued, everyone ran towards the phone, hoping that they would finally be able to go home.

"I told you. All we need is a phone. We're saved!" Joe cheered.

They were on a beach where a bunch of phone booths were lined up and Tai ran up to the booth that they heard ringing, but when he opened the door, it stopped.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai asked.

"Well, that's bizarre." Sora said.

"My theory is aliens. They set these phone booths as a trap." Izzy said.

"If we find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt joked.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi said, thinking he was serious.

"The question is, what are they even doing here at the beach?" Sora asked.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." Joe said.

"Parents? Joe, what exactly is a 'parents'?" Gomamon asked.

The kids stared at their digimon, wondering if they were serious.

"That's it. I'm outta here." Joe groaned.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked, holding his hand out.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." Tai said.

"Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here." Izzy handed a card to Tai.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." TK said, running to a booth.

"I'm calling Daddy!" Mimi said.

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy said.

"I'm calling Collect." Matt said.

"Dibs on booth four!" Sora said, running a head.

"Hey, guys, wait for me. Come on." Joe said.

All the kids dialed their requested numbers, but they came out with strange results.

Jace just sat down near the water with Strabimon, enjoying their time to rest as everyone else tried the phones, but when no one could get through to anyone, they just sat down and started looking for food.

"Hey, Jace, did you bring anything with you?" Tai called out to the girl that was seated away from the group.

She looked over her shoulder and shook her head 'no'.

"Hey, look at what I got." TK said.

He took off his back pack and opened it up to reveal all sorts of junk food.

"Check it out!" he said.

"Wow, look at all those goodies. Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?" the pinkette said.

"Aw, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi, I'm happy to share, you're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK said, looking up at his brother.

"Forget it!" Matt said.

"Oh, man. Check out the genius. He's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work. Hey, look, Joe's got the emergency food!" Tai said, making everyone gasp.

"What? No way!" Izzy said, gaping.

"Hey, Joe, you got all the food!" Tai called.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?" Joe said.

"But that bag..." Izzy said.

"This? I brought it to give to Mimi, today was her day to carry the bag!" Joe said.

"Think he likes ya?" Palmon asked her partner.

"No way." Mimi said.

"Mimi, you have got to stop thinking about yourself and take some responsibility!" Joe said to the pinkette.

"But, that bag's too heavy for me." she cried.

"Listen, you never hear me complaining." Joe said making Strabimon scoff.

"Guys, guys. Listen, the most important thing now is that we have enough food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai reasoned.

"Uh-huh." Sora said.

They were all now sitting in a circle, Strabimon and Jace included, trying to divide the food among everyone and see how long it would last.

"OK, let's figure this out. There's 8 people in the group times 3 days, times 3 meals, that comes to..." Joe trailed off.

"72 meals." Izzy finished.

"Ah, right, so splitting evenly between us, we have, uh..." Joe said.

"Enough food for 3 days." Izzy said.

"Oh, right. I guess you knew that." Joe said.

"But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we really only have enough for half an hour." Sora said.

"Oh, that's right." Joe said.

"Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forge for ourselves." Gabumon said.

All the kids looked at them, surprised.

"We can take care of ourselves. We aren't useless." Strabimon said.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked with concern.

Strabimon looked at her and nodded, losing his attitude for a second before he went back to frowning with his arms crossed, looking very much like the stereo type of a lone wolf character.

"You sure, Biyomon?" Sora asked her partner.

"Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves." Biyomon smiled.

"OK, now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the 8 people here." Joe said.

"This is great. I could eat a dozen of these." Tai said, he and Agumon eating some of the food.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asked.

"I'm glad we never hear you complain." Tai said sarcasm evident.

"You people drive me crazy!" Joe growled.

Jace gasped when she felt the ground move and Strabimon stood up, claws ready to strike since he also sensed something.

"What's up, you guys?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling." Jace said.

A geyser shot out of the ground, blasting away the phone booth, making everyone run to avoid getting hit by them, Strabimon picking up Jace and jumping out of the way.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

The sand started swirling in the air and a creature appeared.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon said.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asked.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!" the insect replied.

"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day. And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe said.

Shellmon got closer to everyone and Joe started climbing up the stone wall behind them, but was blasted down by Shellmon's water based attack.

"Digimon, attack!" Agumon said.

All the digimon charged Shellmon, trying out different attacks, but they wouldn't work!

They all failed, except for Agumon's.

The digimon were blasted away by Shellmon and the orange dino was the only one who had the strength to get back up.

The kids went to help their exhausted partners and were told that they were far too hungry to fight, so it was all up to Agumon and Tai, who was stupid enough to go attack the shellfish.

Tai was then trapped by Shellmon's hair, which was probably tentacles, and the thing stepped on Agumon, holding him down as he turned to blast the rest of the kids.

Strabimon held onto Jace and cradled her to his chest as they were blasted, getting knocked back into the wall behind them, pain erupting in his back, but he hid it.

Agumon then cried something that sounded like "Digivolve!" and was surrounded by a bright light.

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"

He became a huge dino and attack Shellmon, making him release Tai.

He lifted the shellfish up and tossed him in the air, then blasted him with a fire attack he called "Digi Nova Blast".

After Shellmon went flying, Greymon turned back into Agumon, tired.

**(Later)**

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator? Operator!" Joe yelled, trying to use the broken phone.

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai said.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked.

"If you want some more, just say so." Sora said to the eating digimon.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round 2." Izzy said.

"Good idea." Matt said.

"Then in that case, we should head back to the forest! If anyone's looking for us, that's the place they'll go." Joe said, joining the group.

"Hello, genius, we fell off a cliff and were swept down river. There's no way we can make it back to where exactly we were before. Idiot." Strabimon grunted and Jace gave him a hard look.

"Can't you try and be nicer?" she asked.

"When you all wake up and realize that this isn't your world, then I'll be happy too." He said his red eyes cold.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon!" Mimi chimed in, the others paying no mind to Jace and Strabimon's conversation.

"Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So it makes sense to try and find those people." Izzy said.

"That makes sense?" Joe blanched.

"It certainly does." Sora said.

"Then let's all get going." Tai said.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction." Agumon said, cheerfully.

"Then let's get outta this place." Tai said, excited.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt smiled.

"Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe said.

"OK, here we go!" Tai cheered.

"Digimon!" everyone cheered as they all went off to continue their journey.

To be continued...


	3. Garurumon

"Garurumon"

After the attack with Shellmon, the group were now wandering around on a cliff, looking for any familiar sites.

Tai stood off a few feet from everyone, obviously thinking about how Agumon was able to digivolve into Greymon to save him from being crushed to death by the giant shellfish.

"Yo, Agumon." Tai said.

"What's up, Tai?"

"I like it when you're Greymon, and no offense, but why don't you stay that way?" he asked.

"I can't. But even super heroes need their rest." Agumon joked.

Tai deadpanned at the joke and nearly fell off the cliff, but Agumon grabbed hold of his shorts, holding him in place as he kicked his legs around, making everyone laugh at the scene.

Their laughter was cut short by a roar and they turned to see a dinosaur like digimon crash into some boulders, revealing himself.

"Who's that digimon?" asked Izzy.

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him. He's a laid-back digimon." Tentomon assured.

"But it would be wise to be cautious of them." the insect said.

"Yeah, they can get pretty cranky when they're hungry." Strabimon said.

"Then he must be starving, because he looks really mad!" Tai said.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" cried Mimi.

Monochromon advanced on them, making Strabimon go on alert and jumped in front of the kids to protect them, but Monochromon roared at something he saw behind them.

They turned to see another Monochromon, glaring at the first one.

"There's two of them!" Joe cried.

"We're stuck between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt said.

Everyone yelled and ran behind the boulders behind them, just narrowly missing getting hit from the charging dinos, as they began to spar.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai peered from behind the boulder.

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon explained.

"They can just have it then!" Palmon ran off.

"Hey, don't leave without me!" Mimi ran after her, everyone following.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Tai panted.

Jace heard a yelp and stopped and looked behind her to see that TK had tripped. She ran back and gave him her hand; Strabimon stopped running and went after her.

"Better hurry up you guys!" Tai called.

"Come on." Jace said extending her hand to the boy.

"OK! We're comin'!" TK said, determined, taking her hand.

Matt stared at her in shock, but was snapped out of it when she grabbed his arm with her other hand, pulling the two brothers along, their three digimon following from behind to protect them.

Hours later, the sun was setting and Jace was still holding TK's hand, but only to keep her calm so she didn't kill Mimi, who wouldn't stop whining.

"I don't walk this much unless I am at a mall, and as you can see, we're nowhere near one." she complained as she leaned her head on a tree.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai said.

"No! My feet hurt!" she said.

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi, it's much more practical, I think." Agumon offered.

"I'm not walking in dirt in my bare feet." she exclaimed.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon said.

"Gross!" Mimi yelled.

Jace groaned at the forming headache she was getting and noticed that Strabimon was trying to hold himself back from attacking the girl.

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Izzy said, looking at the darkening sky.

"What a weird sunset." Sora said.

"This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night." Izzy said.

"Wait, I detect water. Stay here while I check it out." Tentomon flew off.

"Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish. The perfect campsite." He said from his perch in a tree.

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet." Mimi said.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon cheered, but he was held back from going to the lake by Joe grabbing his tail.

"Gomamon, you better wait to make sure it's safe first." Joe said.

"That's why I think we should start walking and stop all the complaining." Matt said, noticing how worn out his brother was.

"Everybody's hungry, we have to find some food." Tai said.

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Joe said.

"Then let's get moving." Strabimon said.

Everyone walked on until they came to the lake, the water a golden yellow and blood red color from the sunset.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora said.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I sleep in it?" Mimi complained.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel around here?" Tai asked.

"Look!" she gasped.

Everyone turned to look where she was pointing and saw a trolley car light up.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

"It looks like a trolley car." TK said.

"That's odd! The lights just...came on." Izzy said.

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there." Sora said.

"Let's check it out." Tai ran towards it, Agumon following.

"Maybe it can take us back home. In air conditioned comfort." Mimi cried.

Everyone ran towards the car then, Jace still holding TK's hand so he could keep up, Strabimon running next to them with Patamon resting on his head.

"Mimi, wait up!" Tai yelled as the girl ran a head and went in with Palmon.

"Bummer, it's empty!" the goggle head said.

"Totally empty." Sora chimed in.

"No trolley car is this clean." Izzy stated.

"Oh, goody, these cushions are comfy." Mimi said, seating in one of the seats.

"Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here." Tai said.

"Yeah, like it suddenly moving by itself." Joe said sitting in the driver's seat, Biyomon in front of the windshield looking in at them.

"Possibly, then again, maybe that's our only way of getting home." Tai said.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora smiled as she sat down.

"Can we eat now?" Tentomon groaned from his seat next to her.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai said.

Everyone went off to complete a different chore to get ready to eat.

Izzy and TK were fishing, or at least trying to with Gomamon swimming in the water.

"Gomamon, stop playing in the water. I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them away." Izzy complained.

Jace was helping some of the digimon collect berries and other various fruit.

"Yum yum. You can never get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon said, picking berries.

Patamon used his Boom Bubble to knock down some bananas from a tree, but they fell down on Gabumon, the canine/lizard crying out in shock and a bit of pain from the impact.

"Oh, boy. You better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." Biyomon laughed as she flew away and Patamon came over to check on Gabumon.

"We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub." Matt said.

"Great, but how are we supposed to light the fire?" Sora asked.

"Like this." Agumon breathed out some flames and the fire started.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the man." Tai exclaimed to the digimon, who blushed at the praise.

"Hey, look-it!" TK called.

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy said.

Jace and Strabimon walked over and looked at the two boys as they carried an armful each of fish.

"Awesome, Izzy, let's eat 'em." Tai said.

"Thanks, Squirt." Matt said, taking a fish from his brother.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave." Tai muttered dangling the fish above the fire.

The heterochromia girl gave him a look.

Wouldn't that be easier with a stick?

Hasn't he ever been camping before?

He's going to hurt himself.

"Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?" Matt said, sticking a stick with a fish on it by the fire to cook.

"How did you come up with that, Matt?" Tai asked the blond.

"Because I'm the man." Matt said.

That night, everyone dug in, enjoying the meal, Jace and her digimon sat by Matt, TK and their digimon to eat.

"This is surprisingly good." Tentomon said, sharing a large fruit with Biyomon.

"Mm-mm, delicious." Izzy said, eating a fish.

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish _sticks_!" TK said to his brother.

"I won't tell." The older blond said.

"I never eat with my fingers." TK said.

"TK, it's all right." Matt was getting frustrated.

"TK, what your brother means is we don't have any plates or forks to eat with, so we have to work with what we have, get it?" Jace said, smiling gently as she decided to help Matt out before he lost his temper.

"OK, J." TK said and began eating.

She smiled down at him, then turned to see Strabimon eating, looking more peaceful now that he was filling his empty stomach and everything was nice and quiet expect for the small chatter going on between the kids and digimon.

She noticed Tai had gone off to talk to Sora and Joe joined them afterwards.

She looked over to TK when she heard someone yawning and saw that it was Patamon.

"Hey, look, Patamon's tired." he said as the hamster with wings curled up to sleep.

Palmon and Gomamon were sleeping against each other further away from them.

"I'm getting really tired myself." Tai yawned, stretching.

"Wait a second. I think we should take turns standing guard." Izzy said.

"All right, who wants to go first?" Joe asked.

"How about if each of us stands guard for an hour?" Tai asked.

"Not TK." Matt said standing up.

"Aw, come on, me too, Matt!" TK stood up too and grabbed his brother's shirt.

"No you're too young and you need your rest." Matt argued.

"Of course he'll help." Jace said standing up with Strabimon.

Matt looked at her, shocked.

"Really?" TK asked hopeful.

"Mm-hmm, you'll help by staying with us girls in the trolley to protect us from the monsters." she winked; her wolf had an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, I can do that." TK cheered, bouncing over to the heterochromia girl with a new sense of admiration.

"I'm getting cold; I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi said.

"Hey, Gabumon." Tai said in a weird voice.

"Watch out. Mimi might sneak up on you and steal your fur. So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!" he joked, freaking him out.

"Stop, Tai, that's not funny." he said running away from the laughing boy.

"Quit it!" Matt said, pushing Tai.

"What are you buggin' about?" Tai asked, angered.

"Gabumon told you to stop, so knock it off!" Matt said.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Tai said.

The two then grabbed each other, ready to start a fight.

"Stop it!" TK cried as he clung to Jace in worry of his brother getting hurt in a fight.

The two boys looked at the group, then turned their backs on each other, pouting.

"You'd both make good guards. Who goes first?" Joe asked.

"I will." Tai spun to him.

"I'm next." Matt turned to him.

"How about Izzy takes up after that and I finish the night?" Joe concluded.

Everyone, minus Tai and Agumon, went into the trolley to sleep.

Mimi complained about not being able to sleep with everyone in there and Jace had to console her wolf from wanting to slap the whining pain in his hide.

The others seemed to have fallen asleep and Jace was about to drift off, then she saw Gabumon lay down with TK, keeping him warm.

The boy opened his eyes and saw the digimon then looked over to see his brother watching them.

"Thanks Matt." He said.

Matt turned away bashfully.

Jace smiled at how sweet Matt had acted, then cuddled up to her wolf, who was already sleeping.

She could have sworn she heard a lovely melody being played by a harmonica before she entered the world of darkness.

Jace gasped and woke up when she felt the ground move.

Strabimon woke up with a start and he and his human ran out of the trolley as the shaking got worse.

They were met by the sight of a sea dragon bursting out of the water and he did not look happy!

"Oh no, it's Seadramon!" Tentomon cried.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure!" Mimi said as they others came out to see Seadramon pulling the island away from the land.

"Hold tight, we're going for a ride." Agumon said.

"It's like we're on a monster long board." Tai said.

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realises we're here." Izzy said.

"Perhaps not, he is a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon said.

"Don't be too sure." Agumon said.

"You guys jinxed us. Now he knows we're here." Tentomon said, jumping on a large red thing on the ground.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Agumon and Tai exclaimed.

"I guess he does know we're here." Izzy said as the red thing flicked the bug digimon off and went down into the water.

"Ah, the big red thing was his tail!" Tai cried.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tentomon cried.

Seadramon rammed into the island.

"He's coming back and he's not happy!" Tai exclaimed.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe yelled.

"This is really gonna mess up my hair!" Mimi cried.

"TK!" Jace turned to see Matt and Gabumon jump into the water from the land and start to swim over to help, but how, she didn't know.

The island stopped moving and Seadramon resurfaced the water and all the digimon went to attack him, but they didn't cause any damage.

Agumon tried to digivolve, but he couldn't find the power to do it.

TK heard his brother calling him and ran to the other side of the island, Gomamon, Jace, Patamon and Strabimon in tow.

"Matt, be careful or the monster will get y-!" TK fell into the water when Seadramon rammed into the island again.

"TK!" Jace yelled as Gomanmon dived in after him.

She knelt by the shore, watching as Matt swam over to them as the seal surfaced with the small blond on his back.

"Gomamon, you can do it!" Matt said.

"Right." The seal nodded and swam back to the shore.

Matt then swam over to the sea serpent.

"Hey, over here, you over grown water lizard!" he called.

"That boy is trying to get himself killed." Strabimon said as his human carefully reached out to grab TK and pulled him up into her arms, the wolf holding onto the girl's hips so she didn't fall into the water.

Gabumon used his Blue Blaster on Seadramon, but he just got him mad and was sent flying through the air.

"I HATE FISH!" Gabumon yelled as he landed on the island.

"It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save me. I'll never forgive myself." TK said

Everyone then gasped as she saw Matt get dragged down by Seadramon.

"MATT!" everyone yelled when Seadramon surfaced with the blond wrapped up in his tail.

"Matt, hang on!" she heard TK say.

Matt coughed and choked as Seadramon raised him up out of the water, squeezing the life out of him. He wheezed as he tried to get air in his lungs, squirming to get free.

"Gabumon, you have to do something." Jace said turning to the dog digimon, not caring if her hair was now revealing her reddish brown eye.

"GABUMON!" Matt yelled making everyone gasp.

"Matt, hang on!" TK called with tears streaming down his face.

Matt screamed as he was squeezed tighter.

A bright light shone as an evolution took place, the light going over Gabumon, making TK, Jace and their digimon step back in shock.

"Gabumon digivolve to...GARURUMON!"

The large blue and white wolf took a running start and jumped at Seadramon, knocking Matt out of the grip and he swam back to shore as Seadramon and Garurumon fought.

"Matt, I'm so glad you're all right." TK cried as his brother pulled himself to shore.

"Thanks, but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked and then turned to watch as Seadramon used his Ice Blast on the wolf, but he broke free and continued fighting.

The kids all cheered as Garurumon used his Howling Blaster, defeating Seadramon and he swam back down into the water, Garurumon returning to shore and de-digivolved.

"That's one way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon joked.

"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time." Matt complimented.

"Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother." TK said.

"Anytime, young friend!" he said.

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster." the little boy said.

"Think so?" Matt asked blushing.

"You're the man." Gabumon said.

"And you're the wolf man." Matt said.

Everyone laughed at that, except Joe.

"OK, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?" he asked.

"Just watch." Gomamon said.

He jumped into the water and summoned up his fish buddies again and they moved the island back to its place.

Afterwards, everyone was resting in the forest, safe and away from the water, exhausted again.

They all discussed how the digimon were able to digivolve and then fell asleep, Matt playing his harmonica.

Jace listened as she cuddled up to Strabimon's chest, the wolf wrapping an arm around her as she drifted into her dark realm of safety, peace and dreams.

To be continued...


	4. The girl who cried Wolfmon

"The Girl Who Cried Wolfmon"

**OK, here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy and review!**

After a while Jace woke up to see that Strabimon wasn't with her and had wondered off somewhere.

The dual eyed girl grew worried over her partner, so she decided to go off and look for him.

She looked around her to see that all the others were still sleeping, so she picked up a stick and began to write in the dirt where she was sure they would see the message.

_Strabimon went off on his own, so I'm going to go and find him. We'll be back as soon as we can, so don't worry._

_-Jacynth_

After she wrote that she threw the stick down and proceeded into the forest, keeping her eyes open for wherever her wolf friend could have gone to.

Jace looked up at the trees, trying to see if he were simply just resting in one of them until he heard everyone else wake up, but didn't see him, so she pushed on.

"Strabimon?" she called out for him.

She was answered by only silence.

"Strabimon, where are you?" she called out again and then yelped when her foot got caught in a tree root and she fell down.

"Ow!" she groaned as she blew her bangs out of her face, uncovering her red eye.

Jace stood up and brushed the dust off of her clothing and checked to see that one of her black and silver shoes was scuffed a bit.

"Strabimon, come on. Where could you have gone?" she asked herself as she looked up at the blue sky that was showing through the leaves of the trees above.

She shook her head and brushed her hair back, deciding to not even bother with keeping her eye covered while she was alone.

Jace then continued her search, looking for Strabimon in the forest, not even aware that she was being followed by some sort of creature that watched her with a curious gaze.

She heard a strange noise and stopped walking, fear taking her as she looked around her.

"Is anyone there?" she asked.

She was once again met by silence.

"OK, that was stupid. Every time someone asks that question in these kinds of situations they are soon attacked and killed." She scolded herself.

The brunette then turned her head back to the path she was walking on and continued down it, looking for any sign of silvery blue fur or a tattered dark blue scarf.

She froze when she heard the strange noise again and then decided to just do what anyone else would do in the situations when they thought they were being followed.

Run.

The girl took off into the woods, trying her best to not trip or anything as she went and heard the sounds of someone else following her.

Jace then looked over her shoulder to see what was chasing her and quickly had to dive to the ground to avoid getting hit with what looked like a wooden sword.

She hit the ground with a thud as her chaser laughed at her, quite amused by what he had seen.

"Well, well. What have we here?" he asked in a jovial voice that was accented and sounded like he was from England.

Jace pushed herself up to her knees and looked over to see a tall digimon that was wearing some sort of clothing.

He wore grey jeans and what she thought were vines wrapped around his muscular torso, orange wild hair that stuck out of a white mask with two horns and purple markings on it and he had what looked like wooden shields on his hands and held a wooden sword in each hand.

"I have never seen such a creature like this before." He said.

He walked over and bent down by her making her worry about what he was planning on doing.

"Please, do tell me what kind of digimon you are." He said.

Jace looked up at him in confusion.

He thought she was a digimon?

"What's the matter? Are you mute? Deaf perhaps? I asked what your name is." He said.

"Um, Jacynth." She said.

"Ah, so she does speak. Jacynthmon, eh? I have never heard of such a digimon before in my life." He said standing up.

Jace gave him a look and stood up too.

"So, um, who are you?" she asked.

"What? Do you not know to whom you are speaking to?" the digimon asked appearing quite insulted and shocked by the very concept.

"No." she said shaking her head.

"How could that possibly be? Everyone on File Island knows of me." He said still shocked.

"File Island? But I'm not from here, so how would I know about you? Please don't take this the wrong way." Jace said hoping to not upset him.

He soon calmed down and cleared his throat.

"Ah, well, yes, that would make sense." He said making her sweat drop.

"I am Yashamon, the bravest and mightiest warrior that resides on this island, second only to Leomon." He said and Jace could have sworn that she saw a bit of envy in his eyes when he said the name.

"How…interesting." She said.

"Yes, I know. It is truly an honor to be in the presence of a warrior as great as myself. I'm sure this is something that you could tell many other digi fellows to make them quite envious." He said smugly.

'_This guy sure is full of himself.'_ She thought.

"I really don't want to sound rude or anything Mr. Yashamon, but I really need to get going." She said with a small smile as she tried to walk away from him, but he just stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"And why are you in such a hurry to leave, Jacynthmon?" he asked.

"Because I'm looking for someone who is probably very worried about me right now." She said trying one again to walk away, but he continued to block her and her temper was beginning to rise.

"And who might this someone be?" he asked and she was getting this bad vibe from him.

"That really doesn't seem to concern you." She said as she tried to walk around him, but he blocked her yet again and she was openingly scowled at him now, her green and red eyes burning imaginary holes into him.

"Perhaps I can assist you." He said.

"Look, I really don't want to be rude, but I have to go, so can you please move?" she asked trying to sound polite and not hiss the words out like she wanted to.

Yashamon kept quiet as he seemed to be contemplating her words and she got this whole sense of the predator staring down his prey and decided to just run.

Jace turned and raced off into the woods and she heard Yashamon take chase after her.

"Why are you running?" he taunted her.

"You do realize that you have no chance of escaping me, don't you?" he continued on.

Jace felt fear swell in her stomach as she ran and decided to start screaming and hope that one of her friends would hear her and come help.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" she yelled.

Yashamon cackled as he then tackled her to the ground and then picked her up by the throat.

"No one can hear you, my dear. Give up." He said.

Jace tried to get out of his grip, not liking the fact that he had her by the neck and was afraid that he would easily be able to crush her throat or snap it with his powerful clawed hands.

"Pepper Breath!" a familiar voice called out and an orange flame hit Yashamon in the back.

"Blue Blaster!" a stream of blue flames followed soon after.

"What?" Yashamon hissed out as he turned and Jace saw that Tai and the others were there, Strabimon was with them too and he did not look happy.

The term 'homicidal enragement' would be a perfect description for the look the wolf was currently giving the other digimon.

"Jace, are you OK?" Tai asked.

"Who is that?" Sora asked.

"That would be Yashamon and he's a very strong digimon. But I'm not sure why he's hurting Jacynth. He's normally a peaceful digimon." Tentomon said.

"Peaceful? He has Jacynth by the throat!" Joe exclaimed.

"Yashamon!" Strabimon snarled out.

"My, my. If it isn't the last of his kind? Strabimon, old friend, how are you?" Yashamon asked in fake joyfulness.

"Let her go, Yashamon. She's innocent." Strabimon demanded as he looked worried for his human partner.

"I believe I've lost my mind." Yashamon laughed as he brought the girl up to his face making Strabimon's red eyes narrow dangerously.

"Can't argue with you there." The wolf said.

"I never thought I would see the day that the young Wanyamon I looked after would grow up and care for anyone but himself. This is just rich! Why would you care for this…" Yashamon cut himself off to take in a deep breath of Jace's scent making her whine and try to wriggle out of his hold and her wolf growled at the sight of the other digimon making her feel uncomfortable.

"This human girl." Yashamon said.

"Agumon, can you digivolve?" Tai asked turning to his orange lizard.

"Gabumon, what about you?" Matt asked his partner.

"I just don't think I can do it this time." Agumon said sadly.

"I'm afraid I just don't have the strength from the battle last night." Gabumon said.

"But how are we supposed to help J?" TK asked worried for the girl, tears in his blue eyes.

"Poor little puppy. You were never meant to do anything great. This just proves it." Yashamon said cruelly.

He then began to tighten his hold on Jace's neck, making her choke and the others grew worried.

"Oh no!" the goggle head gasped.

"Jacynth!" Strabimon yelled with wide eyes.

"Stra…bimon!" the girl coughed out.

"What do we do?" Izzy asked.

"We can't just leave her." Sora said.

Strabimon watched his human and felt something heavy sink inside of him as he saw the fear in her two colored eyes.

He had to do something.

She needed him!

He wasn't just going to sit back and let his human suffer from an attack by this creep just because he was too weak to do anything.

Jace was his human, his partner and he would do whatever he could to protect her and anyone who even dared to try and harm her would suffer greatly for it.

"JACE!" he yelled.

Just then everyone heard a beeping noise and Jace's device that was strapped onto the belt she wore to keep her jeans up started to glow a white light and that very same light covered Strabimon.

"What's this now?" Yashamon asked as he stopped choking the girl who looked over to where her wolf was and everyone watched in awe as he transformed.

"He's…digivolving." Izzy said.

"Strabimon digivolve to…Wolfmon!"

The light faded away to reveal a very handsome man with short blonde hair and bright red eyes was dressed in silver and blue wolf shaped armour and a long scarf that was blue with darker blue stripes on it blew in the wind, the sunlight shining down on him, making his armour shine majestically.

"Whoa." Tai said.

"Wow, he's cool." TK said.

"He's so handsome!" Mimi said.

"I'll give you one last chance, Yashamon; let go of my human." Wolfmon said.

"Sorry, but that isn't going to happen." The other digimon said as Jace thought over the newly digivolved wolf's words.

Since when was she his?

"Then I'm afraid I have no other choice." Wolfmon sighed as he closed his red eyes.

He then snapped his eyes open and disappeared in a flash making everyone gasp.

"Man, he's fast!" Tai said.

Wolfmon then reappeared behind Yashamon with a light saber in his hands and hit him directly on the back.

Yashamon cried out in pain and released his hold on Jace and Wolfmon took that opportunity to grab the girl jumped back over to the others with her safely nestled in his arms, his armour feeling warm and giving off an aura of comfort.

"I warned you." Wolfmon said as he stood in front of the humans and their digimon with Jace in his arms.

"Wolfmon?" Jace asked as she looked up at him, her hands on his chest.

He looked down at her smiled making her blush.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"N-No, I'm fine." She said.

"Good, now stay here while I end this." He said placing her down on her feet.

Yashamon stood up and glared at them.

"End this? Don't make me laugh!" he said and started laughing in a very twisted way.

"He's lost his mind all right." Matt commented as his little brother ran over to the light brown haired girl.

"J, are you OK?" the little blonde haired boy asked as he clutched her hand and she looked down at him and saw that he didn't even flinch back when he saw her two colored eyes, but she was still quick to let her bangs fall over her red eye to hide it from the others.

"I'm fine, really." She said with a small smile down at the boy before she turned back to look at Wolfmon as he looked at Yashamon with calculating eyes.

Wolfmon then seemed to have found what he was looking for as he raised his right arm up that had some sort of laser embedded in it and then fired off a blast of light that hit Yashamon directly in the chest.

Yashamon cried out in pain as a black gear came out and was destroyed by the light.

"W-What was that all about?" Joe asked.

"Hey, if I had that in me, I'd have gone crazy too." Gomamon said.

(Later)

"I have to say I am terribly sorry for what I did. I had no control over my actions whatsoever. I hope you can forgive me." Yashamon said to Jace as he bowed his top half down to her, Strabimon standing by her side.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She said with a small smile and held her hands up.

"You are a very kind girl to forgive me of such a horrid crime." Yashamon said as he stood up straight.

"So you really had no control over what you were doing? That must have been awful." Agumon said.

"At least you're back to normal now." Tai said with a smile.

"Him? Normal? Like that'll ever happen." Strabimon scoffed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, have a safe journey, children." Yashamon said to them as he then walked off into the forest, disappearing among the greenery.

"I guess we better get moving." Sora said.

"I hope we find some other people here soon. I can't wait to go home and take a nice long bath." Mimi said.

The others all started walking away while Strabimon and Jace stayed back for a few more minutes.

"Thanks for saving me." The girl said looking up at him with a smile.

The wolf looked at her and felt his cheeks burn in a blush under his fur, but shrugged it off.

"It was nothing. But what were you doing wondering around out here? You could have been killed today!" he scolded her.

"I was looking for you. Where did you go?" she asked him.

Strabimon sighed and shook his head.

"I was just taking some time to myself. I enjoy my alone time. I'm not used to being in a group." He confessed.

"Neither am I, but I guess we have to learn how to adjust to it now." Jace said with a smile as she leaned over to him and stood on her toes to place her lips against his cheek, making him freeze as she kissed him.

She pulled back with a shy blush.

"I know it wasn't much to you, but still, thank you for saving me." She said.

"Come on; let's go before the others wonder what happened." She said running after the others.

Strabimon just stayed frozen to the spot where he stood as his cheeks were burning red, the place she kissed tingling.

He slowly smiled a bit, but then shook his head to regain his composure and walked after her.

Jace was definitely a change to his life, but a very welcomed one at that.

To be continued…


End file.
